A vehicle such as an automobile may be configured for autonomous driving operations. For example, the vehicle may include a central control unit or the like (e.g., a computing device having a processor and a memory) that receives data from various vehicle data collection devices such as sensors. The central control unit may also receive data such as navigation information from external data sources. The central control unit may provide instructions to various vehicle components such as actuators and the like that control steering, braking, acceleration, etc., to control vehicle operations without action, or with reduced action, by a human operator.